Lost
by JinSun
Summary: OC story. M for language, extreme violence, and sex.


**So this is going to be a little different boys and girls. Instead of my usual jump into the story, I'm going to put up a chapter before the actual plot begins. Basically, I made some OCs that took me fucking ****_forever_**** to make. Anyways, this chapter is going to essentially be an extremely basic description and background for my 4 new characters. Hope you like it, thanks!**

Meet Nikolai "Nik" Volkov, son of Khione, age 18. He was born in northern Russia in St. Petersburg, but moved to Vancouver when he was only 4. His father is the CEO of a prominent clothes store in Canada and a millionaire, making Nik a very rich kid. His sister is a year younger and still lives with their father.

He has shoulder length golden white hair, frost blue eyes, and is 5'10". He often times ties his hair back into a pony tail, but usually it's loose. He's a strong guy, but his muscles are long, and therefore it doesn't look like he works out. His teeth are perfectly straight and white, his jaw line very defined as well. His skin tone is a light whitish-beige. Since the cold doesn't bother him at all, he never bothers to wear particularly warm clothes, even in the winter. He typically wears a pair of skinny faded blue or grey jeans while wearing either a t-shirt or a V-neck. Wears combat boots.

Curving up from the right side of his pelvis, a winter scene of violent blizzards and icy wind is tattooed bright blue, white, and grey all the way up his back to his left shoulder and neck. The underside of his left forearm is tattooed with a ghostly scene of an old man huddled alone, dying from freezing to death in the middle of a blizzard. This last tattoo was given to him by Khione, telling him that this was his ultimate fate as a demigod; to die alone, cold in the heart and alone.

Despite his moody look, he is a very upbeat guy, and he smiles a lot and cracks jokes often. He is a very social person, preferring the company of people as opposed to doing things alone. He values his friends a lot. He is what some people would call a metro-sexual, as he loves clothes and fashion related stuff, but he is straight. He also has a thing for dramatic moments, and is known to dramatize everything he does. On the negative side, he is extremely quick to anger and often rants and vents to his friends about whatever is bothering him. Very rarely, unless needed, does he take violent physical action against someone.

His mother being the goddess of snow, he has complete control over snow, ice, and cold temperatures. He can summon blizzards, hail, frost storms, and essentially control all things snow/ice related. His weapon of choice is a long thin transparent blue sword. It's shaped like a leaf and is good for keeping enemies at length, but there isn't any power in his sword thrusts. He is immune to cold and freezing.

Meet Sapna Trivedi, daughter of Deimos, age 17. Born in Lucknow, India, she is the daughter of a well-known state prosecutor. When she was 5 she was sent to live with her cousins in Seattle, Washington, and ever since then, she has been out of touch with her mother. In school, most of the boys were intimidated by her beauty and personality, so she never had any experience with romance. She is an only child.

She has long flowing dark brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and is 5'6". Her hair is usually either braided or brushed over her shoulder. Sapna's eyes are almond shaped, and the only makeup she puts on is a dark shade of eyeliner. Her breasts are c-cups and she has nice hips and a fit butt. Her skin pigment is lighter than would be expected from someone who is Indian, but this is because she originates from northern India. She usually wears summer dresses or skirts, and when necessary, jeans and a t-shirt. Sandals with dresses and skirts and a pair of flats or moccasins with her jeans. She usually wears earrings and her nose is pierced.

Because of her fear of others being feared and intimidated by her, she mostly keeps to herself or stays in small groups. Despite this, when she is around people she is comfortable with, she opens up drastically and becomes a very loud person, forgetting her worries. She is very loyal to her friends because she doesn't have many, but she has a difficult time making them. She is also scared to use her powers, as they typically cause harm and are never used for anything good.

Much like her father Deimos, Sapna can control fear and manipulate human emotions to respond to certain phobias. She herself isn't scary, but she can manifest illusions that will seem to be real to the others. Her strength though is centered on a different kind of fear: loss. She can make the illusion of loss seem real enough that her enemies break down in battle. In the beginning, she refused to wield any weapon, but now her choice is an Arctic Warfare Magnum bolt-action sniper rifle and a Colt M45 Close Quarters Combat Pistol. The 15 pound sniper is usually strapped to her back, while the pistol is strapped to her thigh. The Hectate cabin put an enchantment on the guns to disguise them.

Meet James Boivin, son of Dionysus, age 18. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, James' mother drank herself to death when he was three. He was found starving to death almost two days later, and has been in foster ever since. He went from home to home, always having trouble with substance abuse, whether it be drugs, alcohol, or just pot. Nowadays, he stays off the harder stuff, but pot, booze. And partying are always on his mind.

He has short brown hair, green eyes, and is about 5'9". He looks like an extremely normal guy, with no extra qualities or differentiating marks. He is well built, but you wouldn't be able to tell because of the clothes he wears. On a typical day, he wears a pair of jeans, a Rasta sweater or hoodie, and a pair of slip-on Clarks shoes. He also usually has a beanie on, usually featuring some sort of pop culture reference. His eyes are usually half closed, due to his extreme laziness and general intoxication.

James has several tattoos throughout his body. On his upper arm, he has a marijuana leaf surrounded by thick smoke. On his right forearm, the words "CARPE DIEM" are written in a styled black ink, the edges flowing seamlessly with his skin.

Excess is a key component to James' character. He tends to love the wild parties, getting drunk, and generally causing mayhem. He drinks often, and smokes even more. His idea of a fun time is getting wasted, then finding someone to hook up with, then getting arrested. Aside from that though, he's a very smart person. His ability to think outside the box is unparalleled, and his mental fortitude makes up for his lack of powers entirely.

Having only a simple hunting knife made of celestial bronze, his main power lies in his ability to essentially go insane. Depending on his strength at the time, he can either only temporarily crack people, or he can permanently damage their conscious.

Meet Kate Fletcher, daughter of Morpheus, age 18. Kate grew up in Dobbs Ferry, New York as an only child. She had a few other half brothers and sisters, but they weren't a part of her life anymore. Her mother, being essentially a hippy, had much influence over her life, and encouraged her to do as she pleased, having almost no rules. She's on the wild side due to this.

She has light brown hair that goes just past her shoulders, grey-blue eyes, and is around 5'8". Her skin tone is well tanned, with an athletic body to match. Her smile is arguably one of the best qualities about her, with perfect white teeth and a warm look to her. Kate has a pair of b-cups, and a very fit butt that often turns heads in the crowd. She usually wears booty shorts with a short midriff just high enough to show her belly piercing hanging down. During the winter months she wears tight jeans and a warm sweater.

She has a small tattoo of a bleeding moon on her hip, as well as a depiction of two koi fish swimming in a circle on her chest.

She's very cocky, with an extremely wild side to her. Very much like James in that sense. In contrast though, she's very mysterious, with huge parts of her past uncovered. Unlike the other three, she isn't as quick to share information about her past. She can give off a slutty vibe sometimes, however this doesn't mean she actually is one.

She has amazing dream control, with the ability to lucid dream as well as dream share. Kate's analysis of dreams is rarely wrong, and she's the only out of the three that can successfully choose not to dream. She carries a small shield disguised as a thick gold bracelet. She also has a typical celestial bronze sword strapped to her back.


End file.
